L'ensemble des enfants
by Kume-Angel of Re
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! A continuation after the scene at King's Cross...how will all the children fair?


**L'ensemble des enfants**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Harry Potter series, and I admit that I never would have been creative enough to think of it on my own. Joanne Kathleen Rowling is far too good of an author, anyway. I do, however, own copies of each of her works. I also own the characters Teresa Celia McLaurel, Liam Merric McLaurel, Elizabeth Carylis Malfoy and Ayden Jared Malfoy.

o o o o o o o o o o

"James? James!" Albus yelled down the train, frantically searching for an empty compartment as well as his older brother, who seemed to have attained the ability to disappear. Once he had reached what must have been the last compartment, he paused. His cousin's excited, albeit nervous voice drifted out from the slightly ajar compartment door. When Albus slid it open, it looked completely empty, save for her.

"...and I really, really hope I've studied enough, I just don't know though, I mean Mum reckons I'll do fine and Dad, well, you heard him, he's more focused on making sure I'm in Gryffindor, but I really wonder if I'll pass and---oh! Albus!" Rosalin Weasley whipped her head around, resting her eyes on her cousin.

"Uh, Rose, why are you talking to yourself? Oh, and mind sharing a compartment? Everywhere's full." Truthfully, he wanted to keep an eye out for his cousin, but that wasn't a horrible thing to do, now was it?

The flustered redhead looked up at Albus sheepishly, disregarding his first question. "Oh, um, yeah. 'Course you can sit down. But watch your---"

"OW!"

With very little warning, Albus tripped over the hem of Rose's robes and toppled into his brother who was, indeed, invisible. Their father's cloak slipped off of him and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Al! Watch it!" James yelled, also having fallen to the ground. Rose rolled her eyes.

"And how was he supposed to manage that, James? You were _invisible_, if you hadn't been paying attention." Albus nodded, but quickly sported a confused look.

"Yeah, but why was that, anyway?"

James shifted back onto the seat beside his brother an shrugged nonchalantly. "I did what any respectable Potter would do when faced with a Malfoy; hide."

Rose glared, then looked back at her younger cousin. "Of course I tried to convince him not to, but you've got yourself a really stubborn brother. I mean, like Mum said, we shouldn't be turned against each other before we even meet. I'm sure Scorpius is a perfectly nice---oh, hello there." She was inturrupted a second time by the arrival of someone at her compartment.

"Hn. Speak of the devil." James grumbled.

A boy with platinum blonde hair poked his head in. "Um, hi. Could I please sit here?" To Albus' surprise, he seemed well mannered and, interestingly enough, as shy and fidgety as nearly every other first year.

"Uh...yeah! Sure!" Albus replied brightly. He could feel James glaring at him as the blonde sat down, surveying each of them with hazy blue-grey eyes. A moment of stillness passed before he spoke.

"My name's Scorpius. Scorpius Callius Malfoy." He smiled surpisingly warmly, causing James to suppress a snort. Rose disregarded her cousin and beamed.

"Rosalin Flynn Weasley. Call me Rose, please." They shook hands, and the more opinionated of her two cousins coughed.

"I'm James Sirius Potter." He simply nodded briefly in Scorpius' direction, not wanting to incur the wrath of his young cousin.

"And I'm Albus Severus Potter. Call me Al, if you like." He smiled warmly.

Scorpius mimicked the expression, leaning back into a more comfortable position. "It's nice to meet you all! So, uh...what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor---second year, you know." James began. "But I reckon poor Al here'll be chucked in Slytherin."

Albus looked at his brother in mild annoyance. "Yeah, well, Dad nealy got put in Slytherin. And he said it didn't---"

"Uncle Harry?" Rose stated incredulously. "Really?"

"_What?!_" James yelled. "That can't be right, he's---"

"Wait a second," Scorpius began. "You guys are Harry Potter's kids? _The_ Harry Potter?"

Albus blinked confusedly. "Uh...yeah. Why do you ask?"

Rose looked away uncomfortably. Having read nearly every book she laid eyes on, some of which were quite recently completed, she had obviously read about her uncle's achievements. She had also overheard her father speaking to him about keeping the truth away from Albus and James until they had reached Hogwarts, and had later forbidden James from informing his brother.

"Merlin! You...you don't know who he is, do you?" Scorpius sputtered in disbelief. Albus once again looked at his new friend confusedly. James crossed his arms and kept tight-lipped during the ongoing conversation.

"He's saved the whole wizarding world---more than once! He's bloody royalty, almost! Haven't you ever wondered where he got that scar on his forehead? Blimey, mate, you've got a bloody brilliant father. I wish I knew him!" Scorpius explained, praise evident in his eyes.

"Why's that?" Rose asked mildly.

"Well, although he doesn't admit it, my Dad's wanted to be friends with him since their first day. It's almost like he's accidently passed it on to me, because here I am with you three! And like I said, just an amazing wizard, he is." Scorpius elaborated, but suddenly changed his tone. "And speaking of family, James, er...would you happen to know my cousin Teresa McLaurel? She's in your year, I think."

James simply stared at him for nearly three minutes straight before coming to a conclusion.

"You're related to Terri?" He asked simply. Scorpius nodded.

"But...she's in Gryffindor!" The auburn haired boy suddenly found himself on the floor of the compartment.

"Ow! Rose, what was that for?" He whined.

"For being so prejudiced against our friend just because of his surname!" She scolded, turning to Scorpius. "And I'm sorry about him, he just seems to be taking this house rivalry thing a bit far. Besides," She turned back to her cousin, who had repositioned himself on his seat. "You don't even know what house he'll be in! So knock it off." She finished.

Scorpius relaxed again as she finished her statement. "Getting back to the subject of Terri, er...how has she been doing in school? The last time I talked to her or her parents was when she was ten, so..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, everyone reckons she should've been in Ravenclaw, she's that clever. Most of the teachers have her at the top of their classes, and even when the Headmaster was going on about some award given out to third years, he looked right at her. But she doesn't seem to have that many friends, keeps mostly to herself, you know."

"A lot like her Mum, then?" Scorpius added. Three pairs of inquiring eyes looked at him curiously.

"Oh, right. Her Mum's Luna Lovegood-McLaurel, recently married Terri's Dad Liam." Scorpius answered.

"I think my Mum and Dad know her!" Albus exclaimed.

"Mine too," Rose agreed. "They met at school and were at the ministry fighting Death Eaters together."

They stared at her.

"What? I read it in a book."

Her elder cousin grinned, shaking his head. "You're just as insane as Auntie Hermione, Rose." She simply shrugged and, as if on cue, retrieved a book from the bag on her side and immersed herself in it.

"Why in Merlin's name are you reading _that?_" James asked.

Scorpius, who had been gazing momentarily out the window at the torrents of rain plaguing the train, looked over. Rose's deep brown eyes darted from line to line and, as she lifted up her book to read some finer print, Scorpius caught the title: _'A Chronological Index of Wizarding Through the Ages - Volume XXVIII : The Malfoys'_. He gaped at her.

"Huh?" She responded rather intelligently after a minute's reading. "Oh...well, I grabbed this from Mum's library before I left, along with a couple of other books, because I thought I might have some time for a bit of light reading and---" The three boys delayed a moment before roaring with laughter. Rose blinked, then frowned.

"Seriously, what?"

o o o o o o o o o o

Lily Rain Potter and her cousin, Hugo Weasley, stood on the platform from which their older siblings had just left, riding the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, Ron and Ginny Weasley (the latter of which had declined the change of her surname to Potter) remained with the two children, waiting patiently while Ginny's husband Harry approached a fair haired man across the platform.

"Draco." Harry nodded towards his former classmate. Grey eyes glanced quickly at his face before a pale hand extended in greeting. Unlike the occasion exactly twenty-five years prior, Harry grasped the other's hand firmly and shook it.

"I assume you've been doing well, Potter?" Despite the use of surname, a semi-friendly smile had appeared on the blonde man's face.

Harry responded. "Evidently. And how have you been?"

"As you must have noticed, I and my wife have just seen our oldest son Scorpius off to Hogwarts." Draco stated smoothly. His wife swiftly stepped forward, taking Harry's hand, and beamed.

"It's simply a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Malfoy; please call me Beth." Her accent, though distinctly Irish, was unvarying and easily understood. Harry, having begun to smile more himself, beckoned his family over as he nodded.

"This is my daughter Lily," He motioned to the hyperactive, red haired, green eyed nine-year-old to his right. "And my nephew Hugo." The brown haired, blue eyed eight year old looked up proudly at the Malfoys.

"I don't suppose you'd like to meet somewhere outside of King's Cross?" Hermione's question made Ron's eyes widen considerably, but it didn't seem to phase Beth in the least.

"Certainly, we'd love to!" The expression on her husband's face seemed to state otherwise, but she continued.

"I'm sure little Ayden would love to meet Lily and Hugo; I insist you come to our home!" Draco and Ron, not wanting to infuriate their respective wives, gave in. While the two witches were left to plot, Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks.

Draco looked exhausted all of a sudden, as did Ron, but they each decided not to interfere. After all, what harm could they do?

o o o o o o o o o o

Sami: There you have it, my first non-crossover Harry Potter fanfic! Complete with it's own muse and everything.

Terri: Yeah, well, I'm sure everyone's all happy-dandy for you, but you have the ability to type a chapter for another fic. Why don't you?

Sami: ...goddamn plot bunnies...

Terri: Well, I assume you'll actually update this one?

Sami: Well, that's the thing. I don't know if I should keep it as a oneshot, kinda like a brief extension on the end of DH, or if I should make it a full-blown sequel series.

Terri: Meh, what do I care? You wrote enough for me to exist, so whatever.

Sami: TT

Seriously, though: should I continue? And I hope the french title didn't scare anyone away...xD


End file.
